


Texting

by ExplicitNature



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 20:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExplicitNature/pseuds/ExplicitNature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small texting conversation between John and Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Texting

Sherlock? -JW 

Yes, John? -SH 

What are you wearing? -JW 

Clothes. Don't be so daft, John. -SH 

Why the sudden curiosity in my attire? -SH 

I'm just curious. Tell me what you're wearing. -JW 

And why must I tell you? -SH 

It's bloody hot. -JW 

I appreciate the concern, but I am a grown man capable on dressing himself according to the climate. -SH 

Oh, never mind. -JW 

Okay. -SH 

Since you're so curious, I'm wearing my silk robe and your red pants. Mine are filthy due to a failed experiment. -SH 

What experiment might that have been? -JW 

I wanted to prove that I can come to orgasm without thinking of you. -SH 

So you succeeded. -JW 

No. As I stated before: I failed. Miserably. -SH 

Take my pants off immediately. -JW 

Why? -SH 

I'm at the front door and you won't be needing them for a while. -JW 

John? -SH 

Yes, Sherlock? -JW 

Make me. -SH

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! :)


End file.
